Dragonball Z Abridged
Dragonball Z Abridged is a parody series created by Team Four Star. The series debuted on Youtube in June of 2008, and was instantly loved by Dragonball Z fans. It made its way to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com on Easter Sunday, April 12, 2009. Plot Plot is the same as the original series, only abridged and mixed with much more humor incorporated into the plot. In season one, the Earth experiences an invasion by Saiyan warriors, with Vegeta and Nappa arriving in hopes of finding Dragon Balls. Goku has died in a battle against his brother, Raditz, so before he can save the Earth, he must travel Snake Way and receive training from King Kai. Meanwhile, Goku's allies ("The Z-Warriors") prepare for battle with help from the ominous Mr. Popo, and Piccolo tries to teach Gohan about utilizing his power. As season two opens, practically all of the Z-Warriors have perished in the Saiyan invasion. After receiving a ship from Mr. Popo, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan embark on a journey for additional Dragon Balls on the Planet Namek. Meanwhile, a new villain named Freeza and a recovered Vegeta embark on their own journeys towards Namek. Characters *'Goku'- The main character. In the Abridged Series, he is an incompetent dimwit who sometimes does more harm than good. He is voiced by MasakoX. *'Gohan'- Goku's son. He's not much different from the regular series, although he does use many big words. Naturally good natured, but he also gets very foul-mouthed when he is angry under stressful situations. He is also voiced by MasakoX. *'Chichi' - Wife of Goku and mother of Gohan. Obsessed with Gohan's education. She was originally voiced by KrisRix (one of the co-stars of Sailor Moon Abridged), but is now voiced by Hnilmik. *'Bulma' - The love interest of Yamcha, until he died in battle. Currently, she is leading a journey to Namek in hopes of resurrecting the Z-Warriors. She is voiced by Megami33. *'Master Roshi'- Mentor of the Z-wairrors. A dirty, but wise old man. He is voiced by MasakoX. *'Krillin'- One of the Z Warriors And Goku's best friend. He is frequently bullied by everyone and no one seems to care about his well-being. For example, in Episode 1, Raditz kicks him through Kami House (Master Roshi's house), but everyone is more concerned about Kami House than Krillin. He is voiced by Lanipator. *'Yamcha'- One of the Z Warriors. His personality is mostly the same as it is in the original series. He is voiced by Vegeta3986. *'Piccolo'- One of the Z Warriors. His methods of training Gohan consist of little more than sneaking up on him and yelling "DODGE!" He is shown to be very lonely and has no friends on MySpace (other than Tom, who is automatically placed in your friends list). He agreed to help Goku after he offered to add him as a friend. He is killed by Nappa, while saving Gohan. He is voiced by Lanipator. *'Chaotzu'- One of the Z Warriors and Tenshinhan's companion. Nappa believes him to be a Pokemon. Voiced by Megami33. *'Tenshinhan'- One of the Z Warriors. Occasionally acts as a stereotypical strict parent figure to Chaotzu. He is voiced by Ganxingba. *'Kami'- Gaurdian of Earth and original creator of the Dragonballs. He shares the same body and soul with Piccolo. He is voiced by Vegeta3986. *'Mr. Popo'- Kami's assistant. He constantly asserts his "pecking order". Voiced by Lanipator. *'Vegeta'- The Prince of the Saiyan race. Is frequently irritated by Nappa's behavior. Voiced by Lanipator. *'Nappa'- Another Saiyan who is Vegeta's sidekick. He is incredibly dimwitted and has an almost childlike personality and outlook on his surroundings. He kills Piccolo and, moments later he himself is killed by Vegeta after it is discovered that Piccolo is needed for the Dragon Balls to work. His ghost currently haunts Vegeta. Nappa is voiced by Takahata101. *'Raditz'- Yet another Saiyan who is Goku's biological brother and the first villain who appears in the series. After being crippled by Gohan, then killed by the combined efforts of Goku and Piccolo, Nappa and Vegeta often mock him for being weaker than them even after his death. Voiced originally by Lanipator, and later by Vegeta3986. *'Princess Snake'- Occupies Snake Way. She might have a crush on Goku. Her voice and mannerisms resemble Solid Snake's from Metal Gear Solid. Voiced by Lord Quadros (creator of Metal Gear Solid: The Abridged Snakes). *'King Kai '- Supernatural being with a pet monkey named Bubbles and a pet Cricket named Gregory. He teaches Goku the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techniques to fight the Saiyans who threaten Planet Earth. Voiced by KaiserNeko. *'Narrator'- The unseen voice who tells the story. He won a bet with King Kai on the outcome of Goku's battle with Vegeta. He is voiced by LittleKuriboh. *'Ricola Guy'- Never actually seen. He yells the word "Ricola" from a mountaintop. Voiced by Lanipator. *'Bubbles'- King Kai's pet monkey. Always told to shut up by King Kai when he has something to say. *'Gregory'- A cricket that lives with King Kai and Bubbles. He is usually mistaken for a grasshopper and, when he corrects somebody about it, King Kai tells him that nobody cares. Also told to shut up when he has something to say. Voiced by KaiserNeko. *'Bojack'- Another voice only character who is a dangerous space pirate imprisoned within King Kai's planet. Like Bubbles and Gregory, he is always told to shut up by King Kai when he has something to say. *'Bardock'- Goku's father. He was killed by Freeza after he learned that Freeza was planning to wipe out the Sayans. He was once described as a "pretty cool guy" who "conquers planets and doesn't afraid of anything." Voiced by Takahata101. *'Freeza'- The main villain of the current story arc. Voiced by LittleKuriboh. *'Zarbon'- One of Freeza's two right-hand men. It is heavily implied that he is gay. Voiced by KaiserNeko. *'Dodoria'- Freeza's other right-hand man. In episode 15, it is revealed that "he" is actually a woman and was considered to be the most beautiful and fertile woman on her home planet (before Freeza blew it up). She is killed by Vegeta in episode 15. Voiced by Antfish (Creator of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Abridged). *'Dr. Briefs'- Bulma's father. He built a ship to take Goku to Namek, but Goku rode it before Dr. Briefs could finish installing the cappuccino machine. He is voiced by Hbi2k. *'Panti'- Dr. Briefs' wife, whom everyone considers a MILF. Dr. Briefs likes to playfully put her in a position of servitude, but she tolerates it as well as a 1950s TV housewife would. Voiced by WhipOfAlchemy (creator of Utena The Abridged Series and co-star of Sailor Moon Abridged). Running Gags See TeamFourStarGags Episodes Season 1 Season 2 DBZ Abridged Videos Exclusive to Team Four Star's Websites *Episode 2...? *What DOES the Scouter Say? *Hiii... *TFS Parody Deleted Scene 1 ("Daddy Issues") *TFS Parody Deleted Scene 2-4 ("Kameheme...", ""Straßenfeger," and "Goodbye) *Nappafinger *TeamFourStar FAQ #1 *TFS Abridged Parody Blooper Special *TeamFourStar AWA Special *Yemma's Bad Day *TFS Abridged Parody Halloween Special *TFS Parody: Make A Man Out Of You *TFS Holiday Special 2008 *It's coming... *TFS Abridged Parody Blooper Special 2 *Nappa: Killing in the Nappof *TFS Frequently Asked Questions 2 Voice Actors External Links TeamFourStar's YouTube TeamFourStar's Backup Youtube Team Four Star's official website DBZ Abridged at TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Inked Reality